wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Hurricane(VanquishedHydra4844)
Appearance: Hurricane has scales that are different shades of blue, and blue eyes. He looks totally like a SeaWing except several IceWing spikes protruding from his neck, and that his horns are straight. His horns and his gills are blue-gray in color. Hurricane has a scar on his neck from a time when his mother tried to kill him. He also has a black shark tattoo on the underside of his right wing. Abilities: Hurricane can breathe underwater, speak Aquatic/communicate with his tail stripes, withstand bright light, and breathe frostbreath. Hurricane is a good swimmer, however he has bad night vision. Backstory: Hurricane hatched to a SeaWing mother, Archerfish, and an IceWing father, Myrsky(Finnish for 'Storm'). His father left soon after Hurricane hatched, leaving Archerfish to raise Hurricane by herself. Archerfish taught Hurricane everything she knew about fighting, and was elated when she learned that Hurricane had joined the army. The only battles that Hurricane participated in, however, were skirmishes over land, which usually lasted only two or three days. The trouble all started a few days after Hurricane's fourth hatching day. Archerfish came home from her job earlier than usual, and she seemed angry. In an effort to understand why his mother was mad, Hurricane approached her and asked why she was mad. Archerfish glared at the table, and told him that she had lost her job. Then she got even madder when he didn't go away, and growled that it was his fault that she had lost her job. Apparently, a coworker had spotted Hurricane playing in Archerfish's office a few weeks before. Hurricane backed away from his mother, then turned and ran to his room, locking the door in case Archerfish tried to hurt him. She hadn't ever hurt him before, and she probably wouldn't now, but seeing his mother angry like that was enough to make Hurricane consider running away. He didn't come out of his room for the rest of the day. The next day, Hurricane found his mother still sitting at the table, apparently waiting for him. She glared darkly at him, and suddenly threw a dagger in his direction, snarling about how it was his fault that she had lost her job(Archerfish was an assassin for hire). It missed him by a hair. She suddenly lunged for him, slamming her full weight into Hurricane's body and knocking him to the floor. Archerfish pinned him by his throat underneath her, forcibly holding his jaws shut with one talon so he couldn't breathe frostbreath or bite her, the other digging into his throat and holding him down. She hissed that he was a disgrace to the tribe, and that she had never wanted him in the first place. Then she produced another dagger, taking her talon off of his jaws, so that she show him the blade, telling him if she stabbed him with it, it would kill him slowly, and would give her the most satisfaction if she decided to watch. Then Archerfish drew the blade across his throat slowly, watching his expression as he realized what she had done. Archerfish stepped off of him, watching with a dangerous light in her eyes as Hurricane struggled to get up. He did, but promptly collapsed again, looking up at his mother, the dragon who was trying to kill him, his eyes glazed. He managed to ask her for help, and Archerfish walked over to him, smiling, though not nicely. Archerfish grabbed Hurricane by one of his ears and yanked him then gripped his neck in the place where she had sliced it, causing him to gasp in pain, and stare at her, terrified, wondering what she was going to do. Archerfish dragged Hurricane to his room and threw him onto the floor, watching as he rolled over in agony, his throat feeling like someone was trying to burn it and snap it at the same time. Hurricane watched his mother leave the room, then he promptly passed out. He woke up to a hard kick on his side, his mother standing over him, silent, almost like she was stalking him. He glanced at her talons and saw that she had a bowl in her talons. He watched as she threw the bowl on the ground, scraps flying all over the floor. Archerfish kicked him again, hard, and left, flinging the bowl at his head as she walked out. It hit him, and as he picked up the scraps of food off the floor, he wondered why she was taking her anger out on him. Several days later, Archerfish came in and dragged him out of his room, beat him up worse than ever, and then threw him out of the house, telling him he was banned from visiting or coming back. Almost unconscious, Hurricane swam for days, until one day, he just passed out completely, not bothering to stay conscious, as it took too much energy. He floated until he washed up on a reef, his scales scraping against it and waking him up. He fell unconscious again soon after. Four SeaWings came across him while they were exploring, and brought him to their house. The next time he woke up, he wasn't sure where he was, and he was terrified to the point that when one of the SeaWings, named Beluga, came to check on him, he ran into a corner and tried to make himself as small as possible. Beluga quietly set some food down and left. Hurricane ate it, and pushed the bowl outside the door. Then he dragged himself over to the pile of blankets they had made for him, and fell asleep. Hurricane awoke to the feeling of someone's talon holding his. He watched as Beluga went to get more food. She came back in again, and told him to not start eating yet, then left and came back with several strands of seaweed and a bucket of saltwater. Beluga told him to focus on eating, and not focus on her. He did, although he felt like he wanted to scream when Beluga stuck the saltwater-soaked seaweed onto the gash on his throat. Several days later, Hurricane was well enough to continue on his way. He said thanks, and left. For the next five years, Hurricane was a thief, stealing anything he could. He became so good at it that he became known as 'The Phantom'. One day, he received word that he was on the Royal List of Wanted SeaWings. He knew that he wouldn't be caught, but he managed to sneak past the guards by telling them that his name was the name of a SeaWing that he had heard his mother talk about once: Leviathan. The guard let him pass, and swam to the outer islands, where a group of SeaWing pirates known as the Black Sharks were located. He joined the group, and became a chef. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (VanquishedHydra4844) Category:SeaWings Category:IceWings Category:Hybrids